


Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by girlygirl14534



Series: The Adventures of Amy [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Board Games, Come Eating, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Dual Blowjob, Established Relationship, F/M, First Aid, Game Night, Hurt/Comfort, Making Out, Masturbation, Monopoly (Board Game), Multi, Reunions, Romantic Fluff, Sexting, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlygirl14534/pseuds/girlygirl14534
Summary: The boys get called away for a mission in the middle of game night. You're able to keep in touch (and exchange some dirty texts) while they're away, but you can't wait for them to return. When they do, you find out just how much they appreciated the videos you sent them.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: The Adventures of Amy [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903927
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

You were in the middle of a game of Monopoly. You figured the best way to test your new love was to play the most contentious board game ever created. So far, this game was a lot more civil than when you played with family or friends, but it was definitely getting heated. You had made a couple of bad investments and were running out of money. The only person broker than you was Steve, and you were both accusing banker Bucky of skimming from the vault. You shifted a little, leaned against the table in a way you knew would accentuate your cleavage, hoping to distract the boys. Bucky smirked at you. He knew what you were up to, but was deciding whether or not to let you get away with it. You bit your lip and batted your eyelashes at him. He was shaking his head, hooking his foot behind one of your chair legs and sliding you closer to him when both of their phones rang at once. It was a sharp alarm. It rang thrice and then stopped. Bucky unhooked his foot from your chair and sighed. You looked at Steve, who was taking stolen paper money out of his pocket and slapping it on the table dejectedly. 

“So _you_ were the one cheating,” Bucky grinned half-heartedly. 

Steve forced a smile. “Guilty.” 

“Boys? What’s going on?”

“We have to go,” Steve said through gritted teeth. 

“Mission,” Bucky explained. “Both of us have to go. Now.”

You nodded, not trusting your voice. 

“We’re so sorry,” Bucky said. 

“I’m sorry, baby. We’ll take Bucky down in Monopoly another time,” Steve said, trying to add levity to the situation. 

“It’s ok,” you said, trying and failing to hide your disappointment from them. “With these tits? The game was about to be over anyway,” you joked. Mirthless chuckles all around.

You learned that they always kept a bag packed for times like this, so a minute later they were ready to go. You rode in the elevator with them and they escorted you to a waiting car. They stopped before opening the car door, reluctant to let you go. Which was funny, considering you weren’t the one sprinting into danger. 

“So...when will I see you again?” you asked. 

“Mission’s supposed to take about a week, but we may be able to contact you for part of it.” 

“You _may_ be able? _Part_ of it?” 

They nodded guiltily. 

“You two are lucky you’re cute.” 

Bucky leaned in and gave you a lingering kiss. “I love you so much and I’ll be back as soon as I can,” he whispered. You watched his expression change as he pulled back from you. He held himself a little straighter, his eyes got a little colder; he was getting ready to be a soldier.

Steve kissed you on the cheek. “I love you.” He kissed the other cheek. “I’ll miss you.” He kissed your lips. He ran his tongue along your bottom lip before pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it. He released your lip, only so that his tongue was free to explore your mouth. You fought the urge to relax against him, to become soft and pliable in his hands—you knew he couldn’t stay. You gently pulled back. 

“Jesus, Stevie.”

He smirked. “Wanted to give you something to remember me by.” 

“As if I could ever forget you,” you said, giving him one last peck. He opened the car door for you and you got in. 

You realized you had forgotten to remind them that you loved them and tell them to be safe, so you did it over text as you drove away. They each responded, and then you didn’t hear from them again for several days. That didn’t keep you from sending them videos every day, just in case they were able to watch them and it brightened their days. 

The first day you sent them a cute message, sweet. Just telling them how much you loved and missed them. 

The second day you played the damsel: “Oh, when will my sweethearts return from war?” you sighed, the back of your hand pressed dramatically to your forehead. 

Day Three you put on an attitude: “I just think it’s funny how my boyfriends claim they love me, deflower me, and then bolt.” You had a hard time keeping a straight face for that one. You included a follow-up text with that one, a post-script that read: “In case it wasn’t clear, I know you love me. I love you too.” 

Day Five you were horny: “I miss you, but I’m tired of waiting. I’ve decided to take matters into my own hands.” You held up your vibrator. “Want to see more? Follow the link to my OnlyFans below.” 

...

On the other side of the world, your boyfriends finally had reception and were receiving all of your messages. They were stumped by that last one. 

“Her what?”

“I don’t see a link.”

“Hey, Sam?” 

Sam looked up from his book and at his best friends, who were cozied up on the other side of the jet and had been hunched over a phone, smiling to themselves, for the last ten minutes. 

“Let me guess: you need a little privacy,” Sam said snarkily. At the front of the jet, Nat laughed. 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Very funny.” 

“No reason, what’s an ‘only fan’?” Steve asked. 

Sam’s eyes only widened slightly, betraying just a hint of surprise. “First off, I’ve told you fools that Google is your friend. Second, you don't need to be on there if you have a girlfriend. Trust me, fellas; just click off that Instagram model’s page before you get yourselves in trouble. I promise you it’s not worth it.”

“You speaking from experience, Sam?” Nat teased. She was walking towards them now, intrigued. 

Bucky was confused. “Instagram model?” 

“What are you two looking at?” Nat asked.

“Nothing!” Steve answered quickly, holding the phone protectively to his chest. 

Natasha helped Sam wrest the phone away from your boyfriends and they watched your latest video. 

Sam laughed. “Honestly, I’m just relieved that that’s what you two were looking at," he said.

“OnlyFans is a website where people sell exclusive content, which usually includes explicit photos and videos of themselves,” Nat explained, taking pity on your boyfriends’ confused faces. 

“I see,” Steve said. 

“And Amy...has an account on this site?” Bucky asked. 

“Don’t get too excited—she was joking...I think,” Sam said. 

“Joking. Would’ve seen it in the background check. But if you would like some ‘exclusive content’, just ask.” With that, Natasha walked away. 

Sam clapped Steve on the shoulder. “Good luck.” 

Steve and Bucky turned their attention back to the phone. 

**Steve:** Hey, baby. We finally have a little bit of service. Thank you for the videos. We especially liked that last one. 

**Bucky:** But it looks like you forgot the link. Maybe you can just send us the video directly? 

**Steve:** You do have a secure phone now, after all. ;)

 **You:** I don’t hear from you for five days and then I send you a naughty video and suddenly you have service. Interesting…

 **Bucky:** It’s a miracle! We get a few minutes of service and then your lovely video comes through.Some might call it fate.

 **You:** 🙄

 **You:** Give me a few minutes to get you that video. 

You were so glad to hear from them. You knew that no news was probably good news, but you couldn’t help but worry. You missed them. And you were glad they liked the video. Despite the secure devices, you hadn’t sent them anything scandalous yet and wanted to test the waters. However, you were a little disappointed in yourself for giving in to what they wanted so quickly—you knew you were probably supposed to play coy; make them wait for it, beg for it. Kiara would definitely advise you to be a little harder to get. But you didn’t feel like doing that. Maybe, for Steve and Bucky, you were a total pushover. 

You changed into a lacy white bra and matching underwear. You got on your bed, propped your phone up on a pillow, and sat cross-legged in front of it. You pressed record. You started by gently feeling yourself up, tracing the lines of your body. Never stopping anywhere, just roaming until your hands stopped at your shoulders. You toyed with the bra straps, slipping them off your shoulder, just to push them back up again. You looked at the camera and smiled as you played with the straps, teasing your audience. You finally put a finger under each strap and pulled both down, to the point where the cups threatened to give way, your breasts _almost_ spilling out of the cups. You stayed there for a few seconds, threatening to show the boys what they wanted, but you thought better of it, smirked, and replaced the straps, winking at them. _This is fun._

You resumed the slow stroking of your body, but this time you were more deliberate. You palmed your breasts through the lace, you traced your curves with your hands, you trailed a finger slowly over your thigh, giving yourself goosebumps. You brought one hand to your stomach and slid it up over your breasts and chest until it reached your throat and you squeezed a little, opening your mouth in pleasure. You trailed that hand back down to your breasts, and grabbed the front of your bra, pulling the cups down a little, again threatening to release your breasts. Your other hand pushed the straps off your shoulders, for good this time, and you pulled down the bra, allowing your breasts to spring free. You pulled your arms through the straps and took off the bra entirely, throwing it off to the side. You put your hands behind your head and arched your back, showing off your chest to them. 

Your hips undulated as you slowly trailed your hands from the back of your head, down your neck, fingers tracing your collarbone and your sternum before coming to rest at your breasts. You pinched your nipples until they were hard and then grabbed your breasts and kneaded them, your hips grinding harder the more turned on you got. You untangled your legs from each other, spreading them open for the camera as you continued massaging your breasts. Now your hips were thrusting into the air, seeking non-existent friction. You freed your right hand to ghost over the lace fabric of your panties, lightly rubbing yourself through the fabric. 

You looked directly into the camera. “Want more?” you asked, voice low, coy. You could almost see the boys now: eyes bulging out of their heads, mouths agape, nodding their heads obediently. “Then come home to your girlfriend!” You laughed and ended the video. You knew it was cruel, but you were learning that it was fun being a tease. 

You sent the video. And then you waited for their response.

**Bucky:** Fuck, doll. 

**Bucky:** If we didn’t have to parachute out of this jet, we’d be video chatting right now. 

**Bucky:** We’d make you use your toys on yourself until you were squirting and screaming our names.

 **Bucky:** 2 days, babygirl. Then we’ll be back with you. 

**Bucky:** We love you. 

**You:** Love you too. Be safe!

Two days. Then they’d be back. You made your way to your bedside drawer to retrieve one of your favorite toys and relieve some of the tension you’d just built up. You were considering sending the boys another video when your phone dinged with a notification. You checked your phone. It was a text from Nat. It read: “Just thought you’d like to see the fruits of your labor.” 

There was a video attached. It was Steve and Bucky on a plane, sitting next to each other. They were too busy huddled above a phone, eyes glued to the screen, to notice they were being recorded. You saw them whispering to each other, biting their lips, and leaning in closer and closer, like if they got close enough they’d actually be able to reach out and touch you. They were practically salivating at the close of the video. You could tell exactly when they reached the “Want more?” part because they nodded just like you imagined they would: shellshocked, dutiful. You sent Nat a thank you text. That video fueled you for the next couple days; seeing what effect you had on them made you feel powerful. 

...

You were practically bursting with excitement when it was time for them to get back in town. You were in Steve’s apartment getting dinner ready when FRIDAY announced that they had arrived back at the Tower. You were suddenly a little nervous. They hadn’t responded to the video of you touching yourself. You had wanted to look a little nicer than usual tonight, but were afraid you looked overdressed, like you were trying too hard. _Well, nothing I can do about that now._ You tried to play it cool as you heard the key in the lock, but it was hard not to run as you saw the door opening, so you settled on a fast walk. You stopped cold when you saw them. They grinned when they saw you, moved forward, but you were shocked at how banged up they looked. 

“Don’t worry, it’ll heal,” Steve said, gesturing at the various cuts and bruises littering their skin. Their uniforms were torn and dirty and singed in places. There was dried blood crusted onto their clothes and their skin. You were still shocked at seeing them like this. 

“Well, you two should, uh...go get cleaned up. Do you have a first aid kit? I can bandage some of those once you’re clean.” 

“Amy, we’re fine,” Bucky said. He gave you a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“Seriously. You should see the other guys,” Steve joked. 

“It’s just hard seeing you like this.” 

“We’re gonna shower. Be back in five,” Bucky said before he headed out the door and across the hall. 

Steve gave you a kiss on the cheek and then went to his bathroom. You nervously tended the food, absently stirring the pan on the stove. _They do this all the time?_ It was one thing to know that they “avenged”, but seeing the aftermath? The toll it took on their bodies? The danger of sending them off on missions now felt really real. 

They were back quickly, as promised, and they looked a _lot_ better with the dirt and blood washed off. However there were still some scrapes and bruises and cuts, many of them already starting to form scars. Bucky saw you staring. “Promise we’re okay.” 

“Are you sure you won’t let me use my Girl Scout first aid skills on you?” 

“You gonna nurse us back to health?” Bucky grinned. 

You nodded. Steve begrudgingly got you the first aid kit, grumbling the whole way about how he was fine, he didn’t need patching up, blah blah blah. You sat them down next to each other on the couch with their shirts off, so you could see all their injuries. 

“He always been like this?” you asked Bucky, gesturing at Steve. 

“Pretty much, yeah,” Bucky laughed. You were applying ointment and bandages to all his wounds and leaving light kisses on all the bruises. He basked under your attention, curled into your touch like a cat. 

Steve, on the other hand, put on a whole tough guy act as you applied his bandages. Your hand was on his shoulder as you bent over him, pressing a gentle kiss to his bruised cheek.

“Next time I’ll put on a slutty nurse costume and maybe you’ll be a little less grumpy,” you said to Steve. 

Bucky laughed out loud. You leaned over a little more than necessary, showing off your assets. 

“I missed that ass,” Bucky said appreciatively. 

“ _James_ ,” you scolded him out of principle, certain that he could hear the smile in your voice. 

“In his defense,” Steve said, “I missed it too. And these.” He ran his palms over the front of your dress before squeezing your breasts through the fabric. 

“Ste— _Bucky_!” You were in the middle of chastising Steve when Bucky smacked your ass. Looking between them, they wore identical smirks. You rolled your eyes. “You two are _so_ badly behaved.” Steve pressed a light kiss to your pulse point. “Can it wait until I’m done bandaging you?” He kissed your collarbone. “The food’s gonna get cold.” He kissed your cleavage. You sighed contentedly, giving in. “Fine, Rogers. You win this one.” The smile he gave you made your heart grow three sizes. It was pure adoration. A hand caressed the side of your face. 

“I missed you,” he said. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

You turned to Bucky. “What about you? Did you miss me?”

“More than words can express.” He leaned in and kissed you tenderly. 

Steve’s mouth went back to your chest and you gasped against Bucky’s lips. Bucky’s hand went back to your ass, kneading the flesh. He broke the kiss, giving you one last peck on the lips before standing up. He stood behind you, pushing your dress up so he could smack and massage your ass to his heart’s content. You had on barely-there lacy underwear and he hooked a finger underneath it, pulling the fabric back and then releasing it so it snapped back into place. You instinctively pushed your hips back, searching for more. Bucky put his hands on your hips and pressed his crotch against your ass, grinding into you and running his hands up and down your sides. You could feel his erection through his sweatpants. You already felt dizzy with desire when Steve pulled down the front of your dress and the cups of your bra in one quick motion, releasing your breasts. He squeezed one in each hand and licked the valley between them and you shuddered. You loved this: that they were taking what they wanted. They had missed your touch and, God, had you missed theirs. Bucky’s fingers at the waistband of your underwear made you shiver. He pulled them down slowly, torturously, peeling them away from your slick core, the air hitting your pussy making it clench around nothing. 

“ _Please, Buck_ ,” you whispered. “ _Fuck me. Please._ ”

You felt the head of his cock prod against your entrance, teasing you. 

“James. Buchanan. Barnes. I swear to—” He pushed in. Slowly. Inch by inch. Until he was buried in you. But then he stopped moving. You rocked your hips back against him and then pulled them forward before pushing back again, giving yourself what he wouldn’t. 

“You gonna fuck yourself on my cock? Like you did with that dildo in the video you sent us?” Bucky asked. “So impatient, babygirl.”

Steve tugged one of your nipples with his teeth and you whined weakly and moved your hips desperately. “ _Bucky, please,_ ” you breathed shakily. 

Bucky slammed into you and you almost collapsed. Steve released your tits, hands going to your sides to stabilize you. You kissed him savagely, hungrily as Bucky thrust into you. You placed sloppy kisses along Steve’s jaw and down his neck. Bucky picked up the pace, balls smacking your ass with every stroke. You wrapped your arms around Steve’s neck and rested your head against his shoulder as Bucky fucked you. You bit Steve’s shoulder to keep from crying out. Bucky snapped his hips particularly hard and you bit Steve a little harder than you had intended. You were going to apologize, but he moaned, deep in his chest. He placed a hand at the base of your throat, palm against your collarbone. He used his hold on your neck to bring your face up to meet his and kiss you heatedly. The cool metal of Bucky’s left hand pressed against your clit and you saw stars. A few more strokes and Bucky was releasing inside of you. You stayed together for a moment, catching your breath, before Bucky pulled out, his cum dripping out of you as he helped you stand upright. You felt it run down your leg and before you could wipe it off Steve was on his knees in front of you, licking it up. His tongue running up the inside of your leg gave you goosebumps, and he followed the trail straight to the source, lapping eagerly at your folds.

“God, Steve,” Bucky whispered. He took the words right out of your mouth.

Steve stood up and pulled you close to him so that your chests were touching. “C’mere. I know you want a taste.” 

And with that, he kissed you. Wantonly. He picked you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist. You deepened the kiss, chasing the taste of Bucky in his mouth. His big arms were wrapped around your back, holding you as close to him as possible. 

“God,” he whispered between kisses, “I’ve been thinking about this nonstop for the past three days.” 

“What have you been thinking about, _exactly_?”

“You. Being inside you again. Feeling that tight pussy clutching my cock.”

“So, why aren’t you inside me right now, Captain?”

“Good question.” 

Bucky helped Steve out of his pants so he wouldn’t have to let go of you. Steve held you to him with one arm while he reached down and lined himself up. His eyes were locked on yours as he pressed into you. You moaned as you sank down onto him. He had one hand gripped tightly on your hip as he thrust into you, but it wasn’t enough for him. He moved so that your back was to the wall, only a few feet away from where Joy in Motion was hanging. With you pressed against the wall, he had a little more leverage. His hands interlaced with yours so that he could hold your hands above your head, pinned to the wall. Your legs gripped his waist tightly. He set a merciless pace, all his strokes deep and fast, but he kissed you tenderly, writing a love letter against your mouth with his tongue. It wasn’t long before the two of you went over the edge, lost in pleasure. 

The three of you cleaned up and got dressed before finally sitting down to dinner, which you had to reheat. 

“I hope you two are happy that you let my food get cold,” you said. 

“Sorry, baby. To be honest, it took everything I had not to come in here and take you right there on the kitchen counter,” Bucky said. 

You fanned yourself. “James. _Honestly_.” 

“I’m gonna start telling you all my dirty thoughts if it means you’ll say my name like that.” 

“Do you have a lot of dirty thoughts to share?” 

He nodded. “A _lot_. Especially after that video you sent.”

“I’m glad you liked it. After you didn’t say anything I got a little worried.”

“Worried that something had happened to us?”

“What? No.” 

“Oh. Then what were you worried about?” 

“I was afraid you didn’t like it.”

“Are you kidding me?” Steve said. 

“We were on the plane here before we got it. We decided to wait until we got home and show you how much we appreciated it.” 

“Well, I’m just glad we finally put my secure phone to good use,” you joked. 

“And I’m glad that our game of Monopoly is still sitting right where we left it so I can finish kicking your asses,” Bucky said. 

“Please! You don’t have a chance!” Steve said. 

“I will if you stop stealing money and then accusing _me_ of cheating.”

“And Steve, I thought we were in this together! You couldn’t have slipped me some stolen cash? I was almost bankrupt!” 

“I’m sorry! I couldn’t risk it!”

“Don’t worry, baby,” Bucky said. “The banker is _very_ happy with you. I’m sure we’ll be able to work something out,” he said suggestively.

“ _Now_ who’s cheating?” Steve asked. You and Bucky were grinning at each other. “I’m gonna put these dishes up and then you two are going down!”

“Hmm. Losers go down on the winner. Now, _that’s_ an interesting bargain,” you teased.

“That’s not what I—” Steve stopped, considering. “Well…”

“I’m in. I can’t wait to see you two on your knees for me.” Bucky succeeded in getting you to say his first name in the scandalized-yet-aroused tone that he loved so much. 

He also succeeded in avoiding bankruptcy, which is how you and Steve found yourselves kneeling between Bucky’s legs, Steve gagging on his length while your tongue traced Bucky’s balls. Steve licked the underside of Bucky’s dick while you slid your tongue along the top, your tongues and mouths sometimes touching as the two of you sucked your boyfriend together. When you were done you sat back down at the table. 

Bucky had a huge grin on his face. “And they say cheaters never prosper.” He set a stack of cash and a second pair of dice on the table. 

“Okay, the second pair of dice is going too far,” Steve protested. 

“Am I the only person who still observes honesty as a virtue?” you asked. 

“I want a rematch!” Steve demanded. 

“Fine,” Bucky said, moving to reset the game. 

“We can play Monopoly again another night. For now, both of you are in Monopoly jail and we are going to play something else now. Got it?” 

They nodded. 

“Let’s play a more loving board game. Like Life. Do you have it?”

“I’m sure we have it in the closet on the entertaining floor,” Steve said. 

“Oooh! Let’s go see.” 

Inside said closet you found every board game known to man. You even saw an escape room board game that you’d had your eye on for a while. “My friends and I have been dying to play that one!” 

“Here,” Bucky said, “you can take it to your next game night.” 

“I can’t just take it, can I? Is there a sign-out sheet?”

They both laughed. 

“I don’t think anyone will miss it. We played Uno once as a team and it ended with everyone’s guns drawn, so this closet door has been firmly shut ever since,” Steve said. 

“I see the Game of Life, is there anything else you wanted to play?” Bucky asked. 

“You guys have every single Cards Against Humanity extension pack,” you said in awe. “But we can’t play it together because there’s a chance I’ll have to explain some very awkward things to you two and you will look at me differently as a person.” 

“What kind of game is it?” Bucky asked at the same time Steve said, “Oh, now we _have_ to play it!”

Steve excitedly grabbed all the Cards Against Humanity boxes. You had flashbacks to the time you had to explain “pixelated bukakke” to your mother as Anna cackled in the corner. 

“That one says it’s ‘The Ultimate Game for Couples’, so we should probably get it,” Bucky said.

“We could always play Twister,” you laughed. 

“Ooh! That one’s called Love Letter! We have to play that one!” Steve exclaimed. 

And that's how you ended up with arms loaded with boxes as you went back to Steve’s. You set your loot out on the table, deciding what to play first. You spent the rest of the night laughing and playing games. Your game of Twister was short-lived, as Bucky couldn’t resist grabbing you and Steve’s asses, no matter what positions you three were in. That led to a very intense makeout session, which was followed by a lot of very wholesome cuddling, and an eventual spur-of-the-moment decision to make fresh chocolate chip cookies. 

When you had played as many board games and eaten as many cookies as you could handle, you decided to go to bed. The three of you settled in Bucky’s bed. Steve was a little offended that you said Bucky’s bed was the coziest, but he conceded once he was snuggled under the plush blankets. 

“Tonight was perfect. Thank you for being here when we got back,” Steve said. 

“Of course. Although next time I won’t put you through the absolute torture of tending to your wounds,” you joked. 

“I’m sorry. It wasn’t torture, it’s just that we don’t need to be patched up—”

“Speak for yourself.”

“Fine. _I_ didn’t need to be patched up. I get that the way we looked when we came home tonight was scary—” 

“Next time, we’ll make sure to shower on the jet or on the common floors so we don’t have to come back to you like that,” Bucky said. 

“No need. I just wasn’t prepared. Seeing you two like that is just gonna take a little getting used to, that’s all. And my instinct to take care of you kicked in. But if that’s not what you want, then—”

“To be clear, it’s what I want,” Bucky said. “I want you to kiss every last bruise and scrape that I have because your kisses have magical healing properties,” he grinned, leaning in for a peck on the lips. You smiled at him. 

“Alright, so Bucky gets magical healing kisses. What do you need, Steve?” 

“Huh?”

“When you get home from a mission. What do you need? Peace and quiet? A home-cooked meal? Me in a slutty outfit—”

“Oh, yeah, definitely,” Bucky said. You smacked him lightly on the arm. 

“Oh, _hush_ ,” you laughed. “What do you need, Steve?” 

“I, uh—I don’t know. Never really thought about it. But you don’t have to do anything—” 

“I _want_ to.” 

“I’ll think about it. Get back to you.” 

“Okay.” You kissed his nose and he blushed. 

“Hey.” Steve stopped you before you could put your head on the pillow and close your eyes. “You’re so sweet, and kind, and caring. It’s one of the things I love most about you. Thank you for looking after us today.” 

It was your turn to blush. “It’s an honor, Prince Grant.”

“I actually prefer to be addressed as Your Royal Highness, so...”

“Fine. As long as you address me as ‘Amy of House Carlisle, the First of Her Name, Queen of Atlanta and Manhattan, Protector of the Knowledge-Seekers, the Sister of Anna, the Khaleesi of the half-dead plants in my apartment, the Unbothered, the Lender of Books.” 

“Sure. Let me just jot that down real quick. Bucky, do you have a couple hundred sheets of paper I can borrow to write down Amy’s title?”

“Oh my God,” Bucky giggled. “Can you two just go to sleep?”

“As you wish, Prince Grumpy,” Steve said. You and Steve both laughed.

“You two are lucky you’re cute,” Bucky grumbled good-naturedly. 

You laughed. “Goodnight, my Princes,” you said. 

“Goodnight, Princess,” they responded in unison. 


End file.
